It's The Way
by perfectioninthelight
Summary: Best Friends.Became more. MitchelxMiley something extremly sad happens. Will the other best friend be there to take over that spot? i kinda suck at summaries story better that this. MOE!
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry! About everything! Anyways I was busy working on this story and sorry! Hopefully you'll like this story.**

**It's the Way-Chapter 1**

**Ages-**

**Miley,Emily,Mitchel,Nick-22**

**Joe-24**

**Frankie-18**

**Kevin,Ashley-27**

**Miley P.O.V**

" I was the luckiest girl I could think of. I was married to a wonderful guy. My best friend. He was always there for me. We fell in love and stayed in love. My wedding day was the happiest day of my life. It still is. I'll remember that day for the rest of my life. November 27,2015. it was the day I lost all of it. Mitchel. He will never come back that will be with me for the rest of my life. I had just told him I was pregnant the day before. It was not the right way for him to die. In fact it its not the right way to die. Wrong timing. It was all my fault that he died. It I hadn't sent him out to the store, he could have been here today, and we would have been in a better position right now. And I want to thank you all for coming here today" it was the end of my dreadful speech I shouldn't have had written in the first place. Yes,it was my fault that he died. I wanted to have ice cream and he went running to the store. There was a gang fight going on and someone pulled out a gun and shot him. I went down the stairs and went to my seat- next to my other best friend-his name is Joe-yes Jonas. He hugged me and I started to cry again.

"Hey..I'm proud of you.." he simply said.

"Th-tha-thanks Joe"

"Are you okay?"

"...NO!"

**Joe P.O.V**

Me best friend died. I couldn't believe it when Miley called me and told me. Miley and I were also best friends. I secretly loved her. Ever since she was working on "Hannah Montana." Even though she she was going out with Nick,my younger brother. But happily,or should I say sadly that didn't work out. But we're all cool now.

"shh you and they baby are..going to be all right" I knew he biggest fear was something happening to the baby. But I ad to respect that..i don't know how it feels to be pregnant and I hope I'll never will.

I just hugged her.

"why..why..did Mitchel have to go like that?" She asked stuttering.

"i don't know..i sadly don't" I said.

"why don't you?" she asked looking up.

"nobody does Mi..i wish I knew I really do" I said.

"What's going to happen to the baby Joe? I can't raise a child by myself." she said.

This could be my chance..But no. That's fucked up. Asking out my best friend's widow _at_ his funeral.

"I'll help you Miley" I said.

"You'll really do that for me Joe?" she ask.

"Anything" I said.

"Thank You Joey!" Miley said sounding a little bit happy.

"Welcome"

**One Month Later**

**Still Joe's P.O.V**

Miley has gotten a little better. She smiles now. Only a little. But I try my best to be there for her. She needs the support. I still haven't told her how I feel. That would still be messed up. Her husband just died, I don't want her in the dating business again. Plus,i bet she has no felings for me,anyways. I moved into Miley's house. I know right.weird. But..she insisted. How could I refuse? I think Miley has finally gotten together. Oh,and Miley and I started buying stuff for the baby. I love how emotional she gets except when she's mean like she might throw something at me,and I accidently forget to clean up after myself. Miley still doesn't know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. But that don't stop her. Another excuse for her to shop. She's buying colors like white,yellow,green,purple,stuff like that. And its so weird I actually know these colors.

"Joe?" I shot up and saw Miley sitting there at the end of my bed.

"Yeah Mi?" I asked and sat up.

"um..but why are you here? Not that I mind u being here but.." Miley asked me. This again could be my chance I've been waiting for. But i'm still not feeling it.

"Miley..your my best friend I'll always be there for you _always_. No matter what. You can count on that Miley. Never forget it. Okay?" I said,meaning every word.

"are you sure your just doing this since,you like feel bad for me or something?" miley said as I saw tears form.

"no,no,no,no,no,no Miley come here" I said as I opened my arms waiting for a hug. She quickly went to me and I hugged her tightly.

"Miley..your going to be okay.." I softly said.

"I..I..its's..like..i..have..no..one" Miley said and continued to scream.

"shhh..Miley,you have me" I soflty said to Miley slowly rocking her back ad forth.

"How can you keep that promise?" She asked. Forever I wanted to say but that would have been pathetic for her.

"hey,i kepy that promise for eight years,80 more won't mind." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Thank you" she said hugging me tighter.

**Miley P.O.V**

For some reason I really got closer to Joe..It's like..i'm falling for him..

**OMJAYYY!! CLIFFY! LOL. AND I'M SO SORRY I KINDA DISAPEARD YOU PROBABLY THOGUHT I DIED OR SOMETHING. IS IT WORTH CONTINUING? OR SHOULD I DELTE IT. I JUST HAD TO DO A MOE STORY! ME LOVE MOE!! AND IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T UNDERSTND SOMETHING PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY! SADLY..IF I OWNED JOE I WOULD BE DOING SOMETHING COOLER THAN THIS! AD TAKING TONS OF PICS TO SHOW OFF. **

**OH AND I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT PART OF TIME AFTER TIME IT'S LIKE ALMOST HALF DONE. SO BE EXPECTING THAT AND ANOTHER CUTE ONE-SHOT I WROTE!**

**BYZERZ!**

**SRRY FOR THE LITTLE RANT**

**YAY FOR SLOW TYPERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry :(. I just don't have the ability to type really fast or spend hours writing a lot.**

**Anyways here's chapter two :).**

**Miley P.O.V.**

I mean am I supposed to get these thoughts? I love Mitchel and always will. But will it be bad if I start to get those thoughts so early is it like I'm cheating on Mitchel? But Joe had always been there. For the fights,bad relationships,my wedding,heck-he was the first person I told I was pregnant. I even remember when he same me from getting raped.

_**Flashback **_

"_Joe,I'm here at the street corner can you please pick me up?" a young 16 year old Miley said crying to her best friend over the phone._

"_Yeah of course why are you out out so late?"_

"_Lucas left me-he said he had to go somewhere and I started walking and now i'm even further away-my dad is going to kill me if I don't get home soon please!"_

"_Okay Miley hold on don't move-okay"_

"_Okay Joe"_

_A few minutes later after Miley hung up she saw two drunk guys stop their car as they walked up to Miley._

"_oh hey Ben..look who we have here"_

"_Yeah Steve..the little girl looks scared"_

"_Aww..don't worry sweetie we won't do anything bad.."_

"_Yeah sweetie all we'll do is something everybody does you age and up"_

"_Yeah when they're in love" Ben said breathing on her._

"_But I'm NOT in love with you"_

"_Heh sweetie don't worry about that"_

"_You will" at this time the two guys were now practically on Miley and Miley was trying to get them off of her._

"_Get off me!"_

"_No sweetie you're the victim tonight"_

_Finally,Miley gotten a little stronger and kicked them both in their areas. They quickly hit the floor for a few seconds. Miley did the quickest thing to come to mind and it was to call Joe. Miley had lost all hope when Joe didn't pick up ad it quickly left a message._

"_Joe,it's Miley you really need to get here there are these two guys who are drunk and I don't know what they're gonna uh-oh I got up"_

_the line went dead .Miley was still trying to fight back._

"_Sweetie! Don't fight with me!" Ben said slapping her throwing her to the ground. Miley felt defeated._

"_Yeah,listen to Ben,you don't want us to do even worser things to you"_

"_Please just leave me alone"_

"_Aww,Steve she said please"_

"_Yeah,did your mommy teach you those manners,huh did she?"_

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" Joe shouted from his car. Now running towards where the scene was._

"_Oh look,you called your pretty boyfriend what are you goig to do?"_

_Without a warning a warning Joe tackled both of the guys to the floor. He then started fighting back._

"_Miley! GO TO THE CAR NOW!"_

"_NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU!"_

"_GO TO THE CAR!"_

_Miley was scared and wanted to stay with Joe but knew Joe would get mad at her. But she did what she was told to do,even though it hurt so bad._

_But it looked like Joe knew what he was doing. He started kicking them and punching them to make them unconsince(A/N:ugh u know like sleepy-sleepy time)or not being able to at least walk. Joe,knowing this he soon went to his car and started to drive off._

"_Miley what the hell happened?"_

"_I don't know those guys just came after me. Thank you for saving me" to thank him she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Miley at the time didn't know this but it meant a lot to Joe._

"_You're welcome,just next time call me right after Lucas drops you off"_

"_Actually..he broke up with me today..that's why he left me off here"_

"_oh,I'm sorry Mi,I really am"_

"_it's okay I mean everything happens for a reason right?"_

"_Yeah you're right"_

"_so anyways that's not important right now,what's important is my parents are going to ground me for a month and I won't be able to do nothing only school and HM stuff"_

"_Yeah,and if my parents find out I"m out this late I'll be grounded for like a week"_

"_sorry,about that,i'll say it's my fault then you won't have to worry about it"_

"_Nah,it's okay I mean what am I going to do without my best friend,so I'll just hang around my house"_

"_Yeah,so we're here at my house and thanks"_

"_No problem bye Mi"_

"_Bye,bye Joey"_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Still Miley's P.O.V.**

My staring into space must have caught Joe's attention.

"Uh hello,earth to Miley"

"Wha- oh hey Joe"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing just the day Lucas broke up with me and the encounter with those guys"

"oh yeah I remember and because of little Miss Miley I got grounded for a month"

"Hey! Yes,i know not a highlight and i'm not little anymore remember?" I said pointing to my growing belly.

"Oh come on,you're barely showing you're like the skinniest pregnant woman I have ever seen"

"Oh come on,how many pregnant women have you ever seen?"  
"Um a lot,my mom twice,Ashley,Angelina Jolie,Jessica Alba you know the list goes on" Joe said which made me laugh.

"Uh,Joe I meant like in really life,and I can just imagine you wondering why your mom had a growing belly"

"Yeah,my parents told me that it was a balloon under there and the more time goes by the bigger the balloon gets"

"Ha,how about me, I remember when my mom told me about Branson,Brandi told me how he really got there and trust me,from there I was scared for life"

"ha, I always wanted to pop the balloon"

"and what happened when she came home with Nick?"

"she said she ordered him and you have to wait nine months to come cause he was on lay-away then they'll get Nick"

"Yeah..uhh Joe..what would happen if this baby calls you dad?"

**Joe P.O.V**

"Well, then well tell him/her that I'm not his/her father and we'll talk about Mitchel"

"But to me that's a touchy subject"

"Yeah but like I said I'm gonna be here for you"

"Aww Joe,how can you be so sweet to me? What have I ever done to you?"

"Well,you know me I gotta have something in return,so here I go,can I borrown 5 bucks?" Miley laughed,gosh I love it when they laugh.

"Oh really,well then I guess I'll have to give you it"

"nah,you don't have to give me 5 bucks what you want to do today?"

"I don't know nothing really just the baby wants to relax and eat pizza"

"I get it...what type you want"

"uhh that little one where we went when we were teenagers."

"But that's like all the way across town"

"Pwease"

"Okay,fine want any toppings?"

"Of course I just want pepperoni"

"That's it?"

"Oh and I want seedless watermelon"

"Okay,anything else?"

"Well kinda, iwantyoutoofficallymoveinhere"

"What was that?"

"i want you to officially move into my house"

"oh wow,yes I guess"

"really thank you!"

"no,thank you I get to live in this house,better than my crappy apartment"

Yes! I get to officially live here! Yay! Oh my gosh did I just 'yay' ? Man I need to do more manly things.

"Uh,okay Miley I'll go get you your pizza and watermelon"

"Thank you!"

"Okay so if you change your mind call me _before_ I get here okay?"

ugh,across town here I go!

-Joe leaves-

**Miley P.O.V**

Oh my god I am falling for him. What am I going to do? OMG! Oh wait,I'll just call Ash and Emily yeah I'll just do that.

-ring,ring-

"Hello?"

"Uh,Ash"

"Yuppers,who's this?"

"Miley"

"Oh hey,what's up we haven't talked in like forever"

"yeah,it's been a day,but um Ash I kinda need your help with something"

"Oh my god,you love Joe"

"how can you tell?"

"I'm just that good I'll be there in a few"

"Thanks again"

"Your welcome,bye"

"Bye"

Ugh what now,oh yeah before Joe comes back pissed.

"Miley"

"Hey Joe"

"Please don't tell me you changed your mind about the pizza I'm almost getting to the pizzeria"

"Nah don't worry about it but um em,and Ash are coming to just pick up like two more pizza's?"

"ok,bye Miley"

"bye"

-**End of chapter 2-**

**Hi people! Or should I saw the best people in the world! Because quess what? You're reading this story. So,are you guys liking it? Any suggestions? Oh and i'm chaning my pen name (?) idk hmm maybe KeniJoe luvs to read my stories or u have and suggestions?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Joe Jonas or Miley Cyrus Ashley Tisdale or anybody mentioned here I only own the plot**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys sorry for late update again. But again I have a life. Oh plus school,I started and most of you probably started too and your too busy anyways.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOBODY!OR ANYTHING ONLY MY IDEAS AND THEIR WORDS COMING OUT THEIR MOUTHS. I ONLY OWN JENIFFER--ME!**

**It's The Way Chapter 3**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Mi,me and Emily are in front of your house,open the door" Ashley said over the phone.

"okay I'll be right there" Miley walked up to the door and opened it.

"you know Ash there's a thing called a doorbell it's a button you press to let you know someone is at the door" Miley said like its a new thing she just had invented.

"ugh they're too overrated" Ashley said.

"okay I told Joe so he should be here in a bout an hour and a half" Miley said explaining.

"okay wow,you have this all planned out don't you?" Emily said finally speaking.

"well kinda" Miley said.

"okay you like Joe?"Emily.

"yeah well kinda—maybe I don't know" Miley said unsure yet sure of herself.

"it's not only that she's in LOVE with him" Ashley said taunting her.

"OMJ!!" Emily said like she a teenager finding out the latest gossip on the school's whore.

"ugh okay I love Joe but why do I feel so bad about loving him?" Miley said again feeling unsure.

"awe,but first things first do you love him like I love Nick or like Ash love Kev?" Emily said.

**A/N:Em and Nick are friends JUST FRIENDS that why like she loves him like a friend**

""well,wow this is embarrassing" Miley said blushing.

"ugh we're best friends you shouldn't be embarrassed and me and Ash know the answer we just want to hear you say it" Emily said enjoying what her friend was going through.

"ugh fine,like Ash love Kevin" Miley said turning red like all her blood was rushing to her head.

"wow,I'm surprised you guys haven't gotten married yet...or..done other things" Ashley said.

"ASHLEY!" Emily and Miley yelled at Ashley.

"What? I'm just being honest" Ashley said.

"but Ash do you remember Mitchel? Her _husband _who_ died_" Emily said.

"yes Em,i do but hum do you want to hear what to hear some advice?" Ashley said.

"yeah sure of course" Miley replied.

"i know you don't want to admit you've moved on but you have,trust me Mitchel would want you to move on" Ashley said causing Miley to laugh a little.

"what's so funny miss Miley?" Ashley replied confused.

"isn't that what they say in all the movies?" Miley said.

"well I guess,but I really mean it,i do" Ashley said.

"well thanks but seriously don't you think I'm moving to fast?" Miley said still worried.

"no,it's probably the best thing to do so you won't get sad,it might affect the baby,you don't want something bad to happen to your baby do you?" Emily said.

"no of course not,but" Miley said getting cut off.

"no but's Miley Ray" Ashley said treating her like one of her own.

"fine but can I say something?" Miley said like she were talking to her mother.

"ugh yes,but remember no buts!" Ashley said.

"ugh just let that go" Miley said a little pissed.

"okay then say it" Emily said.

"do you think he likes me?" Miley said acting shy.

Emily and Ashley quickly looked at each other and knew what they were gonna say.

"um well Mi,i don't know how to say this" Emily said.

Emily ans Ashley were gonna poke some fun at her. Like the old days. Miley was always guilble(?)

anyways,with her being pregnant it made her more fun.

"oh my god he doesn't like me does he? Omj I know this was all a mistake" Miley quickly said panicking.

"no it's not _that_ we're worried about" Ashley said.

"then what is it? It would be so helpful right now if you said something" Miley said.

"um,he kinda uh well" Emily said.

"UGH JUST SAY IT!" Miley said

"oh wow Mi" Ashley said slightly laughing.

"what?" Miley said still clearly still confused.

"Me and Ash were just joking" Emily said confessing.

"but _do_ you know or have any idea if he does like me?" Miley said not noticing the obvious.

"Mi Mi,calm down" Ashley said.

"yeah he's crazy about you" Emily said.

"he is?" Miley said surprised.

"HE IS!" Emily said finally like giving a blind girl good eyes.

"how are you sure?" Miley said.

"Miley have you ever notice the way he looks at you?" Ashley said.

"well kinda I guess he looks happy" Miley said.

"are you kidding me? His whole face lights up!" Emily said.

"really?" Miley said,

"yes! Really I just can't believe you haven't noticed" Emily said.

"no she was just blinded by love" Ashley said.

"ugh Ash your so cheesy" Miley said.

"yet truthful" Ashley said defending herself.

"wow,i can't believe I actually love Joe I mean he's my best friend" Miley said.

"hey,Kevin was my best friend I was kinda creeped at the fact also" Ashley said.

"yeah and now you can't keep you hands off each other" Emily said,

"yeah yeah but you know I got a plan so you can see that Joe loves you" Ashley said.

"like what?" Miley said

"well all we have to do is--

**OMJ! WOO.**

**Cliffy's are for iffy's and**

**iffy's suck.**

**I am SO sorry for SUCH A LATE LATE update.**

**Pwease forgive me.**

**I would have written more but I really have to go :'(.**

****Apparently i didn't upload this,i had it up for months i am soo sorry!****


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys well this is me,looking through my notebook & found this lost chapter.**

**I am soo flipping sorry**

**You guys deserve better.**

**I'm horrible—but I had major writers block that's why it's short :/.**

**Reviews make the chapters come out faster,so do ideas,comments,& stuff.**

**It's The Way Chapter 4**

**No P.O.V.**

**Few Minutes Later**

Joe comes in running in the house knowing Miley and her moods. He heard....laughter...? Well, that must mean that she was in a good mood. Joe let out a sigh of relief. He came in later than he had expected to,and she was expecting the worst.

"Hey Miley,sorry I'm late," Joe said as rushing through the doors.

"Hey,it's okay anyways, I was busy with my girls," Miley replied as a smile came upon her.

"uh...what am I missing here?" Joe asked,clearly confused.

"Oh nothing,just that I felt so wrong and bad that you have to hold up with my attitude _all_ the time,so I'm giving you a little break," Miley replied.

"Miley,how many times did I tell you? Do _not_ feel bad about your moods. I mean it's perfectly natural for you to feel this way. I don't want you to keep on blaming yourself for _anything._ It'll just make you _and_ the baby feel sad,and I know you don't want that. So stop saying sorry a million times okay,?" Joe said as he looked directly into Miley's eyes.

"Fine,I will,for you Joe," Miley stated,and stood up as fast as she could for a pregnant woman could,sure she wobbled a bit,but she got there. An instant 'awe' came to both Emily's and Ashley's mind.

"So who's ready for some food?" Joe questioned as he got the food out of its bag and got excited.

"Same ol' Joseph," Miley thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. "I am!" Miley exclaimed as she sat down to dig in. Miley was seriously lucky to have a guy like Joe in her life. Even though Ashley and Emily swore up and down that he liked her she still had her doubts. That's why all three of them had thought of a,no not _perfect_ plan but a pretty good plan.

"Hey Joe, are you going out with anybody right now?" Emily asked,looking up from her food,

"Um..no...not really, I guess I'm just waiting for someone special. I just hope she realizes soon." Joe replied quickly glancing at Miley hoping no one would notice,

"Oh really? I was just asking because...you just look..so lonely and I bet you Miley is driving you crazy.." Emily replied hoping to see some sort of sign that the plan was working.

"No,no it's okay, miley isn't driving me crazy, and I'm not just saying that because Miley is right there,"

Joe responded back to Emily and gave Miley another quick glance.

"But come on just one night won't hurt, we'll go to a club together—as friends?" Emily said hopefully,she forgot about the plan at this point,she was just making it up as she goes on.** A/N: Like me listening to 'Love is On It's Way' 't know why I added that.**

"Um no it's ok, I need to help Miley with the nursery tonight," Joe replied.

"No Joe, I don't want you to feel pressured or like you have to be here, Joe if you want to go,go. I seriously will be just fine." Miley said.

"No Miley, I do _not_ feel that way! Nobody is making me be with you,it's all me,don't worry," Joe replied as he side—hugged Miley.

And yes,both of Emily's and Ashley's 'awe' buttons went off in their heads.

**More Writers Block**

"So Miley,do you know if you're having a boy or girl yet?" Ashley asked changing the subject.

"Um...no but I'm not even sure if I want to know...maybe it'll be a surprise :D," Miley replied.

**Okay...I got an idea but it has to be for the other chapter,happy mother's day. Don't hate as much**


End file.
